


Sanctuary

by CandiedFroug



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 3rd Person Limited, Alternate Universe, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Pearl Forms the Crystal Gems, Pink Diamond Isn't Rose Quartz, Pre-Canon Jasper, Pre-Gem War, Pre-Steven Universe Future, Rose Quartz Doesn't Exist, don't wanna really spoil it but pp time will happen way later, inspired by a song, potential slow burn too guys idk what the future holds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiedFroug/pseuds/CandiedFroug
Summary: Ruby and Sapphire (Garnet too!) must navigate Earth after the events of the accidental fusion in front of Blue Diamond's court, all while avoiding gems sent to capture them and learning about their abilities and feelings for one another.Meanwhile, Jasper and Pearl play cat and mouse with one another. Jasper seems obsessed with catching the rebel Pearl and won't relent. Can Pearl escape from Jasper and get to the runaway gems before they're captured and hauled off to homeworld?- Inspired by the song "Sanctuary" by Joji
Relationships: Garnet/Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Black Sheep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is "Downtown" by Allie X
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CZC9B92tRA0

Ruby and Sapphire were stuck on Earth together alone. They'd been together for nearly an entire moon cycle, ever since they first accidentally fused to form Garnet. Things had gone pleasantly so far despite being lost and in a Diamond's bad graces, it wasn't so scary when they could comfort each other and talk. Maybe this planet could turn out to be a sanctuary of sorts, and they can find a place to hide?

They sat together in a cave at the moment, a small fire crackling between them and the pouring rain both providing a soothing ambiance. Sapphire watched peacefully as rain pattered outside of their hiding place, noticing how fatter drips would collect at the lip of the cave and plop to the ground and splash significantly. Ruby had her mind elsewhere, however, as she tended to the fire.

"Should we try it again? Do you see anything bad happening if we do it?"

Ruby was nervous, that was certain, but she wanted to fuse with Sapphire again more than she was afraid of being caught again. She just wanted to experience being Garnet once more, if only for a moment. The rush and emotions were so… _exciting._ It was a breath of fresh air, and killed the monotony of her life as it was normally. They both knew they angered Blue Diamond, and if they were found, it would be over for them and they could be shattered. This forbidden fruit of theirs was sour.

Sapphire was cool and collected, as usual, and didn't bother to turn her head. "Of course I do… but I see Garnet happening in our future no matter what..." She sighed after pausing for a moment, opting to look over at Ruby. She was sincere in her actions, and in her tone. "Somehow, I… I don't see one long stream for us like I normally do, though… I see our timeline splitting into so many little webs… it's overwhelming."

"Maybe it's good to not be so certain of our future… Maybe… it'll be interesting to break our normal routine. It felt good to be Garnet, didn't it?" Ruby was hopeful for the fusion's future, and even felt that it could be key to their survival on this strange planet.

Sapphire hesitated and looked down and away from Ruby, "I guess it did, yes… I've never had that kind of perspective before. Just one thing you did changed everything for me… I wonder if I'm the only one to experience such a thing."

"With how many sapphires there are in the universe, who knows? But um… I know I felt exactly what you did, even though it was short. The whole uncertainty and fear of not knowing the future thing. It sucks!" Ruby smiled softly and grabbed Sapphire's hand, "Plenty of gems live without knowing what will happen next, and they manage to survive. It will be alright! We’ll be stronger as Garnet.”

Sapphire stayed silent, but didn't retreat. She was listening, at least.

"Soo uhhh…" Sweat started to build up on the little square woman's face and hands. The longer this conversation went, the more she got nervous and clammy. "Maybe I can help you cope with it, and show you that surprises aren't so scary? Don't you get bored sometimes?"

Sapphire sighed, it would happen no matter what, right? So why not make it happen on her terms? She felt Garnet was meant to be because she saw her regardless of where she looked into their little endless pool of futures, and the more she got used to it, the sooner she could accept it. The blue gem had never lived that sort of life, where she could do as she pleased and not already see every second of her life laid out in front of her, neatly wrapped and lined up perfectly.

Ruby was more spontaneous at times and being unsure of things wasn't uncommon, likely because she had to prepare for attacks at any moment. Being a guard for gems was typically boring, as fights were few and far between. No one wanted to attack a gem like Sapphire. But today was an intriguing surprise; a lone Pearl had made a scene to attack her, the least likely suspect! Luckily, that was something she trained for. What wasn't something she trained for was saving a life by accidentally fusing with the aristocratic gem she was supposed to be guarding.

Sapphire made up her mind, she stood and kept Ruby's hand in her own, her grip on the other more confident than she felt, "Let's try it again…"

Ruby stood, squeezing Sapphire's hand with chubby red fingers, giving a small chuckle. Her stomach bubbled with anxiety, but it was a happy anxiety. The kind that makes your entire face heat up, your stomach does flips and you can't help making a dopey smile; Sapphire felt the same, yet was good at avoiding expressing it. 

The two moved together clumsily since they were so focused on one another. Hands grasped at air, and then arms before finding the right spot. They spun into each other and bumped, blushes burning brightly on their cheeks as they giggled. It was fun, despite their awkwardness.

Sapphire backed off for a moment, a smile still at her lips, "Let's try to be more natural. Maybe I could sing?" That blue blush grew darker somehow at the mention of singing.

Ruby couldn't help but laugh. "Please?" 

Sapphire nodded. A soft, trembling hum came from the blue gem, her confidence not yet found. Ruby grabbed her hands up and hummed a small tune with the other, much to her surprise. Ruby took the lead and began to dance again, maroon eyes watching carefully as her partner followed her steps. Stuttering steps turned to twirls, soft voices became louder and laughter interrupted their singing as they glowed brightly, becoming an entirely new being without even realizing it. 

She stopped spinning, coming to terms with what happened as she looked down at herself and felt her arms wrapped around herself. Garnet couldn't stop grinning, "We did it…"

This new person was absolutely baffled at herself. Garnet looked herself over. She had two gems, one on each palm, which was odd but didn’t necessarily feel… wrong, so to speak. Her skin was a lovely dark color, it shimmered in some places and had slightly darker little spots amongst the other glittering freckles. She liked her new appearance, and felt like she was brimming with happiness and potential - which caused her to begin to wonder why fusion was ever seen as being so bad in the first place.

Garnet noticed the rain stopping to nothing more than a light sprinkle, and she couldn't help but want to explore with her new form. Waddling out of the cave's entrance was the fusion's first task. Garnet made it there, but not without help from the damp, rocky walls supporting her.

It was the same as when they weren't fused, yet so _different_ somehow. Thoughts clashed loudly as Garnet looked over each and every thing, investigating her surroundings. The Earth was cacophonous but also breathtaking, not unlike their union. Ruby could hear Sapphire's thoughts, and Sapphire her's, and they both felt just how lovely and beautiful the other viewed Garnet to be. It was bliss.

She stepped from her haven tentatively. Toes dug into soft, wet grass, and simulated lungs filled with fresh, cool air. Garnet breathed deeply before trying to configure her steps once again, both of the gems in her fusion doing their best to calculate moving together. 

It took a few minutes of clumsy stomping and ankle twisting before she managed to walk at a somewhat normal pace. _'One foot after the other...'_ , she thought over and over. 

Garnet walked until she came across a familiar forest. She had explored the very outskirts of it as Ruby and Sapphire for firewood, but not as herself just yet. Maybe it would yield different results this time if they went further inside. After all, everything else had already felt so alien to the fusion, this is sure to be no exception. 

Not long after walking into the underbrush making up this dense forest, she hears something else disturbing the leaves. Closer and closer it comes; gruff voices could be heard just within earshot. Grunts and complaints of some kind of quartz gems was all Garnet could think of - surely they were looking for the very fusion that had disrupted and disgusted Blue’s entire court.

She panicked; Garnet quickly ducked back out of the underbrush and bumped into a massive thigh, not noticing the monstrous gem that stomped directly behind her in her distress. The cotton candy fusion scrambled back quickly, falling back onto her rump and into the wet assortment of leaves and grass.

"Where do you think you're going, _freak?_ " A hateful voice spoke down at Garnet. She looked up to meet an angry expression on the largest Jasper she'd ever seen.

Jasper didn't hesitate to snatch Garnet up by her hair and begin dragging her along the ground. The triclops dug her feet into the dirt and attempted to pry huge fingers out of her hair, punching all that she could reach of the burly woman abusing her. Unfortunately, it was all to no avail, she wasn't accustomed to her new form enough to fight back and this Jasper might as well have been an unbreakable wall of steel.

The two were approaching some burly but not-so-impressive amethysts and the massive quartz piped up. "Alright pussies, I got our fugitive. Let's cuff her and bring her t-" Jasper was cut off as a blade was heard cutting through the air. She howled as her belly was sliced, which was made apparent by her doubling over. Garnet was dropped and she took the chance to scramble to her feet as quickly as she could, but hardly had any time to even begin to escape.

Jasper grabbed and threw Garnet against a tree carelessly, the force of the blow toppling it. "You rebel punk… Shoulda known you'd appear again." A crash helmet appeared on her head and she charged the teensy pearl with reckless abandon, not wasting a second to get to her target. 

A fight between the headstrong giant and the graceful dancer broke out, everything moved quickly between the two and it was incredible to see the miniature swordswoman holding up against that monster of a jasper. One of the two amethysts accompanying Jasper made it her duty to cuff a very disoriented Garnet who was currently doing her best to stay in one piece. With a single pull from the purple officer, the fusion was lifted to her feet once again and was held in place. Her knees buckled but she managed much better with a strong amethyst keeping her afloat.

"Try and keep on your feet." An irritable amethyst grumbled.

Garnet's attention was elsewhere, she didn't pay any mind to her two captors. All she could see were two blurs darting at one another and bouncing back several times as her eyes struggled to regain focus. The second amethyst came to assist her comrade and grabbed up the opposite side of Garnet. 

The cotton candy woman couldn't keep herself together much longer unfortunately; a white glow appeared around Garnet as she split into separate gems once again. Ruby and Sapphire unceremoniously fell to the ground with a dull thud and were hardly capable of recovering fast enough to keep from being restrained again. Neither amethyst wasted any time taking care of the now separated gems the moment they landed.

Ruby came to her senses once she saw Sapphire being restrained and eventually punched as she attempted to get free from the quartz. The fiery red gem howled and forced her way out of burly arms to tackle the amethyst wailing on Sapphire, knocking her free from her attacker. Ruby jumped and clung to her stumbling enemy, biting and punching with all her might.

Ruby was unfortunately pried free by a third quartz and tossed into another tree - and that’s when she noticed reinforcements had arrived to assist with capturing her, Sapphire and likely the rebel Pearl. She didn’t stop running to defend Sapphire, but being a ruby, she was left without a weapon and wasn’t standing any chance against a destabilizer that was dug into her back by a particularly fast carnelian. A puff of smoke, and the little square woman’s physical form was gone and all that remained was her gem.

Sapphire faltered for a moment, watching her guard poof right before her eyes. She couldn’t stand to let that happen.

“Let me GO!” Sapphire squeezed her eye shut and slammed her little fists into the quartz holding her.

Everything quieted down significantly once that happened, and she felt the hands clutching her were stiff. She looked around and saw that all of the homeworld gems that were after her and Ruby were _frozen._ She didn’t take any time to marvel at her abilities, but squirmed and slipped free as quickly as possible before she located her precious guard’s little red gem lying peacefully on the ground. Sapphire scurried over to pluck the bright stone from the ice.

She froze. A soft crack could be heard over the rustling trees, one of the quartzes had managed to begin to break the ice surrounding her. Sapphire scanned the trees and underbrush for the pearl that managed to rescue her and Ruby, but there wasn’t any time and she couldn’t risk being caught by that jasper.

Sapphire dashed away from the frozen gems as swiftly as she possibly could. She held Ruby’s gem close to her chest, afraid to somehow lose the only person she currently had. 

The dainty blue woman held her friend close to her lips and reassured her through her gem, “I’ll get you out of here Ruby. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm forgoing my previous fic indefinitely to pay attention to this one. Also, I apologize for the long hiatus, a lot has been happening and I've been needing a break. I should be posting more once again though, both for writing and for art! Thanks for taking an interest in my fic!
> 
> Anyways, Each chapter will have a song dedicated to it from here on, not to mention the entire fic itself has the song "Sanctuary" dedicated to it. Hope you enjoy them!


	2. Codependent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter is Alien Boy, by Oliver Tree
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3wLLgJ_a7Rs

The pearl dashed about, using the trees to her advantage to get herself away from the charging beast of a quartz warrior on her tail. The larger gem wasn’t nearly as graceful or thoughtful, and would just crash through trees and underbrush to get to her target. 

The makeshift knight had chosen to run instead of fight, which was no problem. Jasper had endurance and was so brazenly stubborn and prideful, she was going to continue this little cat and mouse game until the pearl was shattered in her very own hands. Jasper wasn't going to stop at anything and once she had a target, absolutely  _ nothing _ could get in her way.

" **_Stay still and let me hit ya, traitor!_ ** " A wild smile curled across her lips as she crashed through the forest, pushing off whatever she could to increase her momentum. 

Pearl glanced back at Jasper and scoffed, not missing a beat as she bounded over dead branches and logs. The quartz warrior found that she liked Pearl’s uppity attitude.

The edge of the forest could be seen not far ahead, the trees finally thinned out and she knew she had a better chance to capture Pearl once she could get the little clam spit out and into the open. She was going to wipe that snooty little expression into the dirt.

Jasper saw the rebel pearl skid to a stop at and turn to her, it was her time to strike. She launched herself confidently towards the pearl, who was quick on her feet and dodged the strike. The tiger striped gem stopped just at the ledge of a cliff and nearly toppled over, but managed to catch her footing.    
  
“ _Think you’re clever, little pearl?_ ”   
  
Jasper growled and recklessly went to headbutt Pearl, but again her confidence was far too much. Pearl gracefully sidestepped her once again, which led Jasper over the ledge. An abrupt shout came from Jasper - a fall from a cliff at that height would be deadly even to a gem like herself. 

But… The fall stopped, she felt something catch onto her wrist and went to grab it before she looked.   
  
“What the hell?” Little milky blue hands were gripping her wrist tightly, “You kiddin’ me?”

“You might be my enemy Jasper, but I’m not going to just let you shatter.” 

Jasper growled and dug her claws into Pearl’s arms, “I’d rather be  **shattered** than to have a traitorous  **coward** save my ass.”

Pearl wouldn’t let go. “Don’t be so stubborn, I’m attempting to help,  _ you brute! _ ”

Jasper’s pride didn’t appreciate Pearl’s help in the least, she growled at the gem trying to rescue her. “I don’t  **need** your fuckin’ help,  _ coward _ .” 

She played a deadly game of tug of war with Pearl and felt her feet give, but Jasper also felt herself go backwards as a result. A gasp from Jasper, and a yelp from the Pearl - they were both falling into the canyon.

Jasper pulled her enemy to her chest and attempted to squeeze Pearl until she poofed. A little hand came up in a powerful uppercut, effectively throwing Jasper off. A swirly orange red smear dripped from the Quartz's lip and she growled, both in amusement and in anger. The little gem was feisty, even down to what she thought would be her very last moments.

They grappled in the air until they fell through the trees and hit the ground. A harsh crack and poof came from where they landed, leaving the both of them without their physical forms.

⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫

It takes several minutes before a frantic Pearl forms. She feels her forehead for her gem, smooth as could be, and sighs in relief. She searched around the canyon floor, little leaves had been scattered from their original spot and made a clear space where she and Jasper landed.

A little crackle and pop was heard from the cleared ground, which seems to have caught the Pearl’s attention. She looked to the source of the sound and an orange gem was seen, cracked and practically embedded into the earth. She plucked the flashing Jasper from the dirt and looked her over. Jasper was obviously trying to form, but was having a very hard time.

How frustrating.

Pearl sighed and attempted to bubble Jasper, but she wasn’t having it. A sharp jolt popped the bubble and made Pearl drop Jasper’s precious gem. The tiger striped gem began to form, but not like any other gem normally would. Limbs struggled to move to their rightful place and she struggled to return to her full size. 

Jasper finally came to and looked about, she was smaller than she normally was. And she struggled to keep her form, static zapping and crackling from time to time like a malfunctioning screen. She was surprised to even be alive after that drop, but she wasn’t…  _ right _ . 

“Jasper… Are you alright…?” Pearl spoke with sincere concern, and tentatively took a step towards the quartz warrior.

“Wh… What happened to me… What did  **YOU** do?!” 

An offended scoff came from Pearl, “I didn’t do  _ anything _ , Jasper. You were the one who made us both fall with your incessant pride.” 

Jasper huffed and growled, she wasn’t going to let Pearl believe she’s right. She started up and attempted to charge the other woman, but was foiled by her own damned body. The crack made her fizzle out once again and grounded her before she could reach that wannabe knight.

Alas, that didn’t stop the foolhardy beast. Jasper would scramble back up to her feet and attempt to assault Pearl repeatedly, and would sadly be sidestepped with ease.

“Could you just sit still for a moment and actually talk to me? You know you’re not going to catch me at this rate.”

Jasper growled, “ **No!** ” and launched at her again, this time hitting her face into the ground.

“Would you  **_please_ ** stop!! You’re going to shatter yourself at this rate!”

Jasper felt her nose again, she could tell there was another small crack travelling up the bridge of it. More evidence of the extra damage was revealed when Jasper grew smaller and her projection began to malfunction again. She didn’t have the energy to keep up with the fight either, and calmed down.

“What do you care? We’re  _ enemies _ . I would have shattered you if given the chance, little runt.”

Pearl sighed, “Well, I’m not like that. I wouldn’t shatter anyone at all.”

A loud scoff, “Yeah, right. Pink told us you were forcing gems to work for you. You’re threatening to shatter gems so they work for you.”

“You’re going to believe the diamonds? They’re doing the very thing you believe I’m doing. I’m enlisting willing gems to help me.”

Jasper was at a loss for words, so she resorted to aggression. “Shut your mouth… Once my diamond fixes me, I’m going to shatter you…”

“Good luck trying that again.”

And with that, Pearl reached out and offered to help Jasper to her feet again. Jasper almost wanted to accept the expression of kindness, but slapped her hand aside instead. She didn’t need her help, at least not for this.

“Ugh… I don’t have time for this. I must go find that fusion and make sure they’re safe...”

Jasper panicked when Pearl started walking away. She was confident and prideful, but this bulky quartz couldn’t possibly help herself with two large cracks in her gem. She would end up shattered and stuck in a bubble, what good was she to her diamond if she was cracked? She needed to get back home somehow, even if that meant ruining her ego.

Fuck it, she needed help. The striped gem was cracked and stuck on an unfamiliar planet with unpredictable lifeforms, she could die out here and that wasn’t acceptable. She was needed and important to Homeworld, Pink Diamond told her she was.

“Wait…” Jasper grabbed Pearl’s arm and stood herself up. Thankfully that little arm didn’t pull away as she had expected, “Please get me to Pink Diamond… I need help. I’m vulnerable like this, I can’t stay cracked!”

Pearl seemed hesitant, “I… Don’t think I could do that. I’m sorry, but you can come with me until we can find someone who can help you.”

“Fine… But after that, I’ll leave back to Homeworld. I don’t want to be seen with you.”

Pearl looked at her worriedly. Or perhaps insulted is a better word? “If that’s what you’d like to do, that is just fine... Let’s go find you some help.”

When the smaller gem turned and walked into the woods, she followed. Long graceful steps made it somewhat difficult to trail Pearl despite Jasper still being far larger. She stumbled and tripped over her own feet, how pathetic is that? It was tempting to reach out to her companion that she begrudgingly surrendered to, but  _ stars  _ did that feel absolutely demeaning.

Jasper caught herself feeling too self pitying. She missed things like Pink Diamond holding her and giving her special attention and wanted something just like that right now. Jasper forced herself to change her attitude, puffed out her chest and walked proudly behind Pearl, albeit with little jumps and fizzles in her projection. She wasn’t going to reveal any sort of weakness, and this fake it til you make it attitude was likely the only thing that was going to get her back home. 

The two came across what could be considered a clearing as Jasper was in the middle of a moral crisis. A soft, flowing stream with clear water rushing over assorted rocks blocked their path, but it lulled her into a sense of peace. She stared into it for just a moment before a nagging voice brought her back to reality.

“Jasper! Are you even listening to me?” That little voice squawked.

“No. What did you say?”

“Ugh. Well, I thought we could make camp for the night and recuperate to make sure we have a plan on getting out of here that’s achievable for the both of us. I felt that if we continue due east, it would be much easier for us to make it back to where we were before, and hopefully not too far from where that Garnet is and…” 

What Pearl was saying was drowned out again, it was just too much for Jasper to even try to listen to. She was just going to follow this little nagging gem and hopefully it wouldn’t take too long. Jasper nodded and tuned out the little lecture she received while starting with working on a fire. Dusk was nearly here, and although gems didn’t particularly need sleep, rest ought to have been good for morale and mental health.

Flames started up mere moments later, and still Pearl was going on about her plans. Jasper planted her ass straight on the grass, not worrying about the damp earth beneath her rump.

Pearl, however, did worry and tugged one of Jasper’s massive hands to get her to stand. “Stand for me, I’ve got something for you.”

A soft quilt was laid out over the grass and folded neatly to fit under Jasper. The warrior quartz was dealing with a classic case of mother hen mode Pearl. All pearls were like this from her past experience, they loved to stay clean and take care of others, and perhaps just this once… It was acceptable. It was her fault that Jasper’s gem was cracked after all - or at least, that’s how she perceived it.

Jasper plopped onto the quilt and watched Pearl, prim and proper, line up a pillow for herself to sit. She did not stop talking about her little plan either, and Jasper had the feeling that they had a long journey ahead of them both. She just hoped she could stand this chattery gem for the entire time she had to rely on her. Jasper wasn't used to relying on a pearl, and ultimately decided that it _sucked_ to be in such a position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long just for a chapter this short! Thanks for reading anyways, I hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
